Viking Assassins
by archicastor1
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is kidnapped by Abstergo to review the memories of his ancestor also named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. In Abstergo, he meets Desmond Miles and Doctor Drago. His family and friends will do anything to help him. Contains spoilers for HTTYD2. Rated T for violence. Modern A/U. I don't own HTTYD or Assassin's Creed.
1. Abstergo and the Animus

**Hey! Temlpars, Assassins, Vikings or whatever you are. I decided to write this little story before updating "Sunshine Showdown". Before starting, I want to thank ****NightFuryGetDown14 for inspiring me to write again.**

Chapter 1: Abstergo and the Animus.

?: Where are you taking me? I have the right to a lawyer!  
>Abstergo guard: Shut up and keep walking!<br>Abstergo guard 2: Doctor Drago, here you have the guy.  
>Drago: Well done. Leave me alone with him.<br>?: Who are you? And what do you want from me?  
>Drago: First of all, your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, right?<br>Hiccup: How do you know my name?  
>Drago: I know everything about you. Right now, you are in Abstergo. You won't escape from here.<br>Hiccup: You didn't answer my question. What do you want from me?  
>Drago: Calm down. You will use our latest invention, the "Animus", to help us locate the Piece of Eden.<br>Hiccup: I won't do anything!  
>Drago: If you don't do anything, you will end us Subject 16.<br>Hiccup: How did he end?  
>Drago: You can see it right there (Points a finger at a chair)<br>Hiccup: What?! He is dead!  
>Drago: Yes. Now, let's start with the Animus!<p>

After walking through a long hallway, they got to a special iron bed. It was connected to many computers and other artifacts. Hiccup was told to lie on that strange machine and close his eyes. Once he did all that, they connected him to the Animus and turned it on.

_**ANIMUS…**_

Hiccup started seeing an island full of houses, where Vikings lived. He saw many people walking the streets of the village. But, something was strange; a couple of people were riding dragons! They were racing across the island. When the race finished, he saw another person riding a dragon across the ocean. After many hours, Hiccup saw a lot of things, tragedy, family, adventure, fights, romance and much more. He realized that the person that had been riding the dragon across the ocean had his name, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But nothing was said about those things named "Pieces of Eden".

_**BACK TO NORMAL…**_

Drago: That's enough for today. We don't want him to end us Subject 16. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S ROOM…**

Hiccup: All this is just a bad dream. When I wake up, I will be with my father, my mother, my friends and my beautiful girlfriend.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Drago: Ready for more experimentes?  
>Hiccup: …<br>Drago: You're always ready! Come on.

_**ANIMUS AND CHANGE TO VIKING HICCUP…**_

It was a nice day on Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was woken up by Valka, his mother.

Valka: Hiccup, wake up.  
>Hiccup: Mom, it's early. Let me sleep a little more.<br>Valka: You forgot you were the chief? You have to wake up earlier.  
>Hiccup: OK. Let me put my armor on.<p>

**MINUTES LATER…**

As he walked down to the village, he saw his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. They kissed and continued walking to the forge, where Gobber (Who used to be Hiccup's father best friend) was waiting them.

Gobber: Hi lad, sorry, Chief. Hi Astrid.  
>Hiccup: Hi Gobber. Do you have any news about the rebuilding of the village?<br>Gobber: Well, our men are removing the ice and some people are rebuilding the houses.  
>Astrid: Great. Do you have any news about Drago?<br>Gobber: …  
>Astrid: Come on Gobber! You are hiding something.<br>Gobber: Drago has a new army. Over 10.000 men. His old Bewilderbeast died, so he hasn't got any dragons this time.  
>Hiccup: Where did he get 10.000 men?!<br>Gobber: From… the Templers… the Templors… the Templurs… he Templirs?  
>Hiccup: Do you mean "the Templars"?<br>Gobber: Exactly. Hiccup, I'm afraid.  
>Hiccup: We have our dragons. Nothing can go wrong.<br>Gobber: But, he has something even more powerful.  
>Hiccup: And what is SO powerful.<br>Gobber: The Piece of Eden.  
>Hiccup: Are you kidding me?! He has the Piece of Eden and we are so calm!<br>Astrid: Hiccup, calm down (Kisses him)  
>Hiccup: Thanks. We need to talk with someone to help us.<br>Astrid: And who will help us?  
>Hiccup: I'll tell you later. Let's go find the others.<p>

**MINUTES LATER…**

Hiccup: Guys, come here. There's something we need to talk.  
>Snotlout: If we are going to talk, I prefer to keep working!<br>Tuffnut: Is there a war involved? Killing people?  
>Hiccup: Yes.<br>Tuffnut: If so, I'd like to hear!  
>Ruffnut: Me too!<br>Hiccup: Well, Gobber told us that…  
>Tuffnut: Booooooring.<br>Astrid: (Punches Tuffnut in the face) Shut up!  
>Hiccup: Gobber told us that…<p>

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Tuffnut & Ruffnut: We want to participate! (Slam their helmets)  
>Astrid: Guys, this is serious. You cannot go there normally. We must be prepared.<br>Hiccup: Astrid is right. We must prepare ourselves to fight this war.  
>Fishlegs: Sorry to interrupt, but Drago has a huge army of 10.000 men.<br>Hiccup: Don't worry. I have everything under control.

_**BACK TO NORMAL AND MODERN HICCUP…**_

Drago: Who would say this? My ancestor was also called Drago!  
>Abstergo guard: I'll take Hiccup to his room.<br>Drago: From now on, Hiccup will be named Subject 18. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S ROOM…**

Hiccup: A new guy?  
>?: Yes.<br>Hiccup: What's your name?  
>?: They call me Subject 17, but my real name is Desmond Miles.<br>Hiccup: What's the name of your ancestor?  
>Desmond: His name is Altair Ibn La Ahad. And yours?<br>Hiccup: My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My ancestor has the same name.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Drago: Connect him to the Animus!

_**ANIMUS AND CHANGE TO VIKING HICCUP…**_

Hiccup: Our unique way of defeating Drago and his army is calling the…

**Who will Hiccup call?  
>What will they do against the mighty Piece of Eden?<br>Find out reading the next chapter of "Viking Assassins"**


	2. Meeting Altair

**Welcome back to my story. Read this chapter or "consequences will never be the same". It was a joke. Thanks assassin2000 and night fury kid65 for reviewing. I got a new way of writing. Enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 2: Meeting Altair.

- Our unique way of defeating Drago is calling the Assassins- Hiccup said.  
>- Who are those guys? - Astrid asked – I think I've heard about them.<br>- They are hooded people who have fought the Templars for many years – Hiccup said.  
>- Cool, I like hoods – Snotlout said.<br>- How do we call them? – Astrid asked.

Suddenly, Gobber bumped into the academy.

- They won't come, but one of them, Altair Ibn La Ahad will do anything to recover his honor and the piece of Eden. He has many Assassins with him. But remember, the Assassins follow a Creed with many rules.  
>- Forget about the Creed – Tuffnut said – Call them immediately!<p>

One week later, a message arrived. It said:

"Hiccup, I'll figure out how to get to your island on time. Salutes, Altair Ibn La Ahad".

- _I don't know_ why, but I remember something_ about Altair_ _from my childhood_ (Italic for thoughts)

_**FLASHBACK IN HICCUP'S POV**_ …

It was a rainy night. I was not even a year old. My mother and my father were with me…

Sleep, Hiccup – My mother said

Mama… – I said

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was a tall man wearing a white cloak. His figure was lightened up when a lightning came down.

Stoick, are you going out? – My mother said

Yes, Val! – Stoick replied

My old friend Stoick – The man said – Do you want to come on a Templar hunt in this beautiful and rainy night?

Obviously, Altair – My father said as he put on a white cloak and hood on his head – Let's go! – Closes the door.

Dad… - I said.

Don't worry Hiccup – My mother said trying to make me sleep.

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK AND BACK TO AUTHOR'S POV…**_

_My dad was Altair's friend?_

**BERK'S HARBOUR THE NEXT DAY…**

Chief, a ship is approaching – A guard said.

Let them come – Hiccup ordered

A tall figure jumped from the ship. The man was hooded and he was wearing a white cloak.

Well, let's take a look around here – The man said – You must be the chief around here.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm the chief here. You must be Altair.

Well, let's take things seriously and start talking about your Templar problem…

_**BACK TO NORMAL AND MODERN HICCUP…**_

Are you enjoying this? – Doctor Drago asked.

What do you think? – Hiccup asked.

Oh, you're right – Doctor Drago said – Of course you're. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCMOND'S (ABBREVIATION OF HICCUP AND DESMOND) ROOM…**

Hiccup, come here – Desmond said.

What's happening? – Hiccup asked.

I got this from someone – Desmond said – It's for you.

Let me see – Hiccup said as he opened the box – A hidden blade?

Shhh, be quiet – Desmond warned – They can hear you. Equip it and hide it from the guards.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I love this job – One of the guards said as he pulled Hiccup.

You shouldn't have done that – Hiccup said with an evil tone in his voice.

What are you going to do? Kill me?

Exactly…

Hiccup dragged out his hidden blade and killed the guard with a fast move. The other one tried to do something but Hiccup made a quick move and killed him. Hiccup ran across the corridors until getting to a big and dark room where he heard a voice…

Well, you've done quite well so far.

Thank you – Hiccup said.

It's a shame it's not enough…

In that same moment, Drago came from the shadows and hit Hiccup in the head with a stick, making him faint. Then, two guards carry him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S MIND…**

Strange voices start to sound…

You have been chosen – The voice said.

Me? I'm just a guy with nothing special – Hiccup said.

You're special; you've been chosen to stop the Templars.

How?

You must complete the Animus and keep investigating about the Templars in your life. Complete the Animus and you will be with your family again.

Wait… Don't disappear… Please…

Search for me. My name is Juno.

**BACK TO NORMAL… **

Ahhhh… This is my house? – Hiccup asked.

Well, it's not as luxurious as a Shah's house, but what can we say about it? – Desmond answered as he laughed.

It was just a dream. Damn.

Hey calm down, what did you hear? – Desmond seemed interested.

A voice told me that I was chosen to stop the Templars.

Did the voice give you his or her name?

She was called Juno.

I've heard that name before…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Hey Hiccup – Desmond said – Wake up, I got a new package for you.

What is it? – Hiccup asked as he woke up.

Another hidden blade. You were lucky that they didn't notice the other blade. Use this one so you can fight better.

**IN THE ANIMUS ROOM…**

Well, I got tired of sarcasm – Drago said – So, let's connect you!

_Complete the Animus…_ - Hiccup thought.

_**ANIMUS AND VIKING HICCUP…**_

So, now that we've finished discussing your problem – Altair said – Let's start with the solution. Do you have any friends you can call?

Yes. But… - Hiccup stuttered.

Well call her!

How do you now she is a girl?

Nothing… Just, guessing…

**2 DAYS LATER…**

You never told me that she lived in another island – Altair said as he walked down with Hiccup to Berk's harbor.

Well, that's what happens when you interrupt someone – Hiccup grinned – I was going to tell you that.

A ship arrives to the harbor. It was a large, old ship. Someone spoke from inside it.

Well, we meet again Hiccup – It was a feminine voice.

Let me see you – Hiccup ordered.

You wanted it…

A girl jumped from the ship and tried to hit Hiccup with a sword.

You never change, Camicazi.

You guessed right – She said.

She had changed a lot. Her messy hair was now properly combed. Her red tunic highlighted her thin figure. She also wore a pair of brown boots.

You were missing me – Camicazi said as she tried to kiss Hiccup.

Touch him, and Berk will be your grave – Astrid said as she jumped in front of her wielding her axe.

Calm down cuteness – Hiccup said as he covered her lips with his.

And you will never change – Camicazi said a little bit angry.

Well, let's stop this and let's start working with our Templar problem – Altair said as he pulled everyone away.

**What will happen?  
>What will Camicazi do to get Hiccup's love?<br>Find out reading the next chapter of "Viking Assassins"**

**Hi guys. If you're wondering what happened with me, I got my exams and then I came down with fever and I couldn't continue my story. I want to thank the followers of this story and assassin2000 and night fury kid65 for reviewing and supporting this story. Until next time, guys.**


	3. The quest

**My good Assassins, after 1000 years more, I bring you the new chapter. Thanks assassin2000 and johnnylee619 for helping me.**

**Chapter 3: The quest**

Everyone likes being at home, don't contradict me. Modern Hiccup liked being at his house with his parents, his dog, his friends and his girlfriend. Viking Hiccup liked being at his house with his mother, his dragon, his friends and his girlfriend. But… There are moments when we have to leave our house to go somewhere; both Hiccups will face this situation today. Let's see how things are with Viking Hiccup…

It was a stormy night in Berk, like the one when Hiccup saw Altair for the first time. Hiccup was sitting on a bench writing something. He started thinking "What about if Drago kills us? What about if he found a new Bewilderbeast? What if…" In that same moment, his mother woke up and found him crying.

- What's happening son? You need to sleep.

- Mom, what if dad didn't die?

- But, he was absolutely dead.

- He can be alive, I believe that.

After saying that, Hiccup fell from the bench to the floor. His mother took him to his bed, he definitely needed to sleep. The next morning, Hiccup woke up as Toothless licked his face. Nice memories, or maybe not. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash up!" The dragon laughed.

He went outside of his house, everyone was sleeping, everyone except Altair and him. Hiccup wanted to know where the Assassin was. Suddenly, the weight of a man fell on top of him.

- Surrender, you nasty Templar! - The man shouted - I have a… Oh, it's you Hiccup.

- Auch, my back- The chief tried to stand up – Let's go somewhere else to talk about my "Templar problem".

Some minutes later, they were sitting in the Mead Hall talking about going to Europe to find a Piece of Eden. Hiccup didn't want to go, but it was his duty. They started preparing a fleet to sail and find the powerful artifact.

Well, now that we know some things about Viking Hiccup, let's talk about Modern Hiccup…

- Wake up, you guard-killing boy – Doctor Drago's voice made the lad tremble.

- I won't try to escape this time, what will you do to me now? – Hiccup asked.

- Not much

Drago took out a stick and began hitting Hiccup as hard as he could. Five minutes later, hiccup was back at his room with Desmond, who had a big smile on his face.

- What about your smile? I was hit by that monster and you are smiling!

- I'm smiling because I have a new package from your family. It contains a hidden sword. Take it and don't try anything crazy this time.

The next day was a little bit better. Hiccup entered the Animus with a bit of hope of having fun, but he didn't know about the secondary effects that the Animus had. But he remembered that Doctor Drago had said something about a previous guy who had used the Animus too much and he had died.

_**ANIMUS AND CHANGE TO VIKING HICCUP…**_

The whole group was in a ship. If you don't know who is in this group, the people in it are: Hiccup, Altair, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Camicazi and her mother. The fleet was sailing for a week to arrive to Europe.

At night, Hiccup was sleeping while he felt someone waking him up. As he tried to wake up, he could recognize the person who was waking him up. His girlfriend Astrid Hofferson. "Hiccup, come here" she said.

- It's late, I want to sleep.

- Do you want to come with me or do you want to be kissed by Camicazi?

- I'm ready – he said as he jumped from the floor – Where are we going?

The couple walked out to the bow of the ship. They stood there, in the middle of the night, holding hands. They remembered when they were younger, training dragons, fighting the Screaming Death, defeating the Red Death… Convincing Stoick to train dragons… Stoick. A tear came down from Hiccup's eye. Astrid saw it, but she knew how to cheer him up. She pulled him to the floor, making him fall on top of her. They kissed in that moment.

Without knowing it, they were being watched by a pair of blue eyes. "You could have won this battle, but I will win this war". The open door closed and the couple, separated immediately. They laughed a little bit before hugging.

_**BACK TO NORMAL AND MODERN HICCUP…**_

"I'm tired of seeing my ancestor kissing his girlfriend; I'm tired of seeing him happier than me". Poor Hiccup, I wished he knew what was going to happen. But he would have to discover it by himself; I won't tell him about that.

Let's talk a little bit about Modern Hiccup's life. He was born in the city of Berk, his father was a politician that was then elected mayor of that city. He was the typical weirdo of his society. When he was a baby, his mother disappeared in an accident. With 15 years old, he got some friends and a girlfriend (clap him please), but another accident happened, and he lost his left leg. Being 20, he started working, but his work was interrupted when he was kidnapped as we saw some time ago.

As we have seen so far, both of them had problems, but they managed to solve them. But the biggest question is: Will Viking Hiccup find the Piece of Eden and defeat Drago and will Modern Hiccup escape from Abstergo and return to his life? The answer to that is… Well, I was going to tell you the ending. Why don't you keep reading "Viking Assassins" and find what happens?

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave a review with your ideas, they help me a lot.**


	4. Who wants to continue with this story?

I want to thank everyone for the support, but I have to say that I've ran out of ideas for this little story. If someone wants to continue it, just PM me. Then, I'll make a draw and the winner of it will go on with this.

Regards,  
><strong>archicastor1<strong>


End file.
